Enter Parlouzer (9 Chapters left)
by tahutoa30
Summary: (Updates every week) It has been about 5 years since Amy saw him, his persona eventually became Sonic seemingly permanent. What happens when Nicholas Parlouzer resurfaces? And what will become of Sonic when he is fighting against his feral 'Id', Feralsonic? Rated 'T' for occasional blood. **-Now celebrating over 1,000 views!-**
1. Prologue

**_(Author's Note 2/15/13: Just so you know, the story's grammar and such will get better. Please give the story a chance. Thank you, Tahu.)_**

**_Prologue_**

To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how exactly this all happened. First thing, It started like an ordinary day, the next, everything goes crazy!

_Tails' House; 6:48:23 PM, Sonic POV_

"Okay Tails, Thanks for dinner!" I said as I ran out the door, waving. "Later Sonic!" Tails replied, before closing the door. Of course, it was close to his curfue that he set, after all, even if he's 11, he's gotta get some good sleep... So, I set off.

_Tails POV_

"I can't believe I managed to trick Sonic!" I said, nearly squealing at my triumph. Don't judge me! It was the first time I've ever really been able to pull anything off. Anyways, I've gotta get back to working on my new creation, My New 'Synthe-Sonic', A new creation, that's kinda like a clone really. Okay, not that good of a robot. He's more of a Metal-Sonic Type character. He'll sort of look like him, except, with a more sonic-like color scheme, such as the Peach & White bits. And he has a white visor instead of black with Black-Brown eyes like Sonic's eyes.  
I don't wanna bother you with the details... oh wait, I already did. "Sigh." I sighed Triumphantly at my Creation, even to rival Dr. Eggman's 'Metal Sonic'. "Alrighty, time to get working!" I said, pulling out my Blueprints and Welding mask. 'Foom!' was the sound My welding torch made as it turned on. I flipped down the mask, & started welding.

_Back With Sonic_

"Okay, Time to go back to my pla- Agh!" I said falling over in front of Amy's as I was running past it. I felt myself blacking out... "Ughhh..."  
The last thing I saw was a light turn on...

_Amy POV_

"AGH!" i heard a noise outside my house, as I was watching the 'Disney Channel Night Of Premieres'. I got up, ran in the front room and looked outside, seeing Sonic outside on the ground, back facing me... "Ant Farm will have to wait!" I said putting on my coat, as it was early December, so obviously it was cold, there was also a cold wind, which isn't all too pleasant. "Sonic? Can you hear me?!" I said as the wind blew in my face. I grabbed his legs and started to drag him over to my house, when I got him inside, where it was easier to see, however, I noticed something, the Bangs on his forehead, the bashful look on his unconscious face... "Nicholas Parlouzer?!" I said out loud.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the constant POV switches, that and it being short. Thanks for pointing that out, explodinghead, after Chapter 1, the constant POV switches wont be so often. :D**


	2. Can You Hear Me?

**_Chapter 1: Can You Hear Me?_**

_**Amy's House; 7:30:42**_

_Amy POV_

_"Hmm... I wonder if he'll wake up anytime soon"_ I thought as i lugged him over to the couch and set him on it. _Oh well, i'll just go fix him some soup or something. _i thought to myself as I walked over through the arch that led to the kitchen. I walked on the smooth white tiles, opened the cobalt cabinet and pulled out some 'Campbells' Soup. I put it on the marble counter in the center of the room and pulled out a wood drawer in the cabinet on the far side, near the sink, and pulled out a Spoon. After that, I walked over to get a bowl, and prepared the soup, then cooked it in the microwave for a bit. After, I brought back in the Living Room, and set it down on the Coffee Table. Disney Channel Was Still On, and Ant Farm Had just finished. i sat back down on the leathery couch, and noticed Nick stirring. "Err.."

_Nick's POV_

_Ugh, How long was I out? It feels like it was two years! _I thought to myself, then I started to move a bit. "Errm..." I mumbled as i opened my eyes, and immediately saw the bowl of Soup. _Ooh, Soup! _I thought, opening my eyes all the way! "Soup!" I exclaimed, as i Stood up at the speed of light, hands up high! _Oh wait, now I feel stupid._ I said as i blushed and sat back down. I wondered where i was, I turned and saw a Hallway, _Bit Spooky,_ Saw the TV, _Hmm Disney Channel? Cool, _then I looked to my Right and heard someone coming with what was a drink of some sort, Cause I heard a Fridge door close. _I hope it isn't a burglar! _I said, slightly hiding in a ball, then I blushed, realizing I had no clothes on. "OMG! I have no pants on!" I yelled frantically. "Nick, Please Do the honors of Shutting up about having no pants." "Who said that? I can't See!" I said squinting, making out a pink blur. "Don't Worry. I kept a pair of your Glasses because you always lose a pair over here." The blur said, handing me what were my glasses, from what i could tell anyway as I am near-sighted. i could see now. "Amy?!" I said, quite suprised. "Noooo... It's the Tin Man." she said in a sarcastic way, with a cute smirk on her face. I blushed slightly. " You sure blush alot don't you Nicky?" She said sitting down next to me on the couch. "I guess i do," I said scratching My head. "What am I doing here? And did you move? This isn't Home..." I said, confused. "Well, to be honest, after you dissappeared in Late 1992, Sonic showed up full-time, and went off to stop Dr. Robotnik, and asked Me to come along, with Tails as well, to America, which we call home now. Your sister is also grown up now, which reminds me, strangely you haven't really aged at all, which is kind of weird. So, as of now, you're still 13, but Tails is now 11 or so, he made himself 3 years older using a ray of sorts. I'm 12 3/4 Now as well." she said. "Rather long explanation." I replied, slightly smart-alecky, which suprised me, I've never said anything In that sort of manner. "Uh, Nicky, I could have sworn your eyes flashed green." _Hmm, I must be going crazy. _I thought.

**Author's Notes:  
**

**To All Reviewers who Reviewed this, thank you for what is good and what is bad, I'll try to fix the problems, but I can't be sure.  
**


	3. Nice To Meet You

**Before You Read This Chapter: **

**Keep In mind that from now on I will try to keep it in the Normal POV. Also, I'll try to keep the whole "Observing" Thing going, such as describing what the Character is doing as they describe the Environment at that time. Read On! :)**

_The Next Day_

Nick woke up in what appeared to be a Guest Room of sorts, nearly everything was blue, he noticed as he turned his head around to observe the surroundings.

_I suppose I should get up. _

He thought as he sat up. He apparently was now wearing a grey T-shirt, Blue sweat pants, and socks. _Probably because It's cold outside._ He thought as he stretched & yawned.

_I wonder where I am?_ _Oh wait, that's right, I'm at Amy's._

"Nick! Food's Out here!" Amy called out.

_Nice Blankets, Warm and fuzzy. _He thought as he rubbed the thick, somewhat leathery blanket.

"Coming!" He said, then got up and walked around the bed to get to the door.

"Morning." he said, sleepily.

"Morning, Greeny." she said while holding a pan of Eggs over the stove, close to the marble counter.

"Excuse me?" He replied with a confused look on his face.

"Well, apparently your eyes are green now, and is it just Me, or did You get taller?" she said, with a hand on her hip.

"Hmm, well, I did think the sweat pants were a little small. But I don't think so." he replied, rubbing his fuzzy muzzle's chin.

"Okay, what's to eat?" He said, dashing over to the red wooden table, mouth watering.

"Scrambled Eggs & Cereal with a side of Milk." she said getting two plates.

**_Gee, save some for yourself, girl! _**a voice in Nick's head said. He suddenly appeared in a black area, with some sort of dark blue silhouette.

_Who said that? Get out of my head!_ Nick thought back, clutching his head with one hand.

**_Oh, no one special, just another part of you, Someone you've just DYING to find...Heh, heh._**

"What? who?!" He said out loud, back in the kitchen, as Amy stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uh..." she said, relatively stumped.

"Ugh. It was nothing. Carry on." he said, doing a 'shoo' type motion with his hand, then she turned around, back to working on the eggs.

In the back of Nicks Head, a voice was thinking to himself.

**_Gee, so THIS is the other side of me people don't see anymore? I know who Nick is now, but... does he know__ me?_**

_I wonder who that voice was..._ Nick thought, head resting on his fist, waiting for the food to be ready.

"Sigh..." Amy said, slightly longingly.

She didn't know it the time, but she loved Nicholas More than Sonic, and thats what worried the voice in Nick's head.

**_He Cannot have her! Wait, what am I saying?! I don't love her! Do I?_**He thought.

**_ARGH! I've gotta find a way out of__ here!_**he thought, running in circles, even though he was just a figment of his own imagination. _**Well... this sucks.**_

_Going Somewhere?_ a booming, yet timid voice said.

**_Just what I need. Some sort of Nonexistant Giant._**

_Well...No. I'm The other side of you. YOU took my life away from me! I'm Nicholas._ The voice said, then forming behind 'Sonic'. It being a dark grey silhouette of himself with a tuft of hair on its forehead, and what appeared to be glasses.

_Nice to meet you._ The apparatus said, in a dark tone.

**_Perfect._ **said 'Sonic', in a defensive position.


	4. Odd One Out

**(Updated.)  
**

_Chapter 3: Odd One Out_

**"Okay, I don't know who you are, but why exactly are You here?" **Sonic said, Pointing at the silhouette.

_"Let me put it this way. I'm the __REAL__ you," _it said, pacing back and forth.

_"Some Time In '92, you started appearing more than you should've." _it said, glaring at him.

**"But what did I do exactly?**" Sonic said back, pointing in his own direction.

-It all started back in November 1992-

"Hey Nick, catch the ball!" Amy had shouted to me, as a beach ball flew past my head. "Gah! What the heck! Keep the wind over that way, or something!" I yelled, starting to chase after it really fast. "Woah, look at you go! You look just like Sonic doing that!" she yelled, hands cupped across her face from about 2 blocks away. "Really?!" I said happily, when I smashed into a Garbage Truck. "Ow." _Golly, like Sonic, huh? Who is that guy anyway?_

Anyway, I got off the trucks rate, and somersaulted up to get the ball. Believe it or not, I took gymnastics. Granted, I was not very strong, but I could make up for it in speed and flexibility. I early missed it, and almost got hit by a flagpole. When, suddenly, I felt a strange energy, trying to escape, and I guess that was when I 'dissapeared', and you showed up.

_"I don't have time for this. Let's just get your beating me over with." _Nick said back, charging for him rather quickly.

**"Okay, but you're asking for it."** he said back, rather snarkily.

They then started to fight. Nick rolled under Sonic, then Sonic had grabbed Nick's leg, and threw him up in the air. When he landed, he tryed grabbing his neck, then Nick swerved around. Sonic lost his balance and fell, but quickly got back up. Before Nick could do anything else, Sonic grabbed him in a headlock.

"**Say Uncle!" **Sonic said loudly.

_"Never!" _He replied, kicking Sonic in the throat. "_Woohoo!__" _he shouted, and pumped his fist, and started dancing a happy jig.

Sonic got up, and wiped the blood off his mouth. **_Don't celebrate too soon._ **he thought, eyes flashing a crimson-green, he zipped behind Nick, and roundhouse kicked him in the head.

All of a sudden, a loud voice was heard,

_**Hello? Nick, snap out of it, you look all spaced out!**_

_"Amy?" _they said in unison, as Sonic ran over Nick.

"_Gah!_" Nick muttered as Sonic stepped on his head.

_"Okay, which one of us gets consciousness._" Nick coughed, laying on the ground.

_"Rock Paper Scissors?!" _he said holding up his hand in a scissor-like fashion.

**"Hmm, Nope!" **Sonic said, picking up Nick and hurling him into the far reaches of his own mind.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaammmyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" _he said, as he flew out of Sonic's Field of Vision.

**That takes care of that.**


	5. Deep In Thought

**Author's Note: Sorry for the occasional grammar issues, It's My ADD messin' with me perhaps. Never mind. Go ahead n' read.**

_Chapter 4: Deep In Thought._

**Man, that Nick fool didn't know what he was messin' with.** Sonic said, brushing his arms off, as if there was dirt on them. As he thought to himself he overlooked the fact that unbeknownst to him, he hadn't completely gotten rid of Nicholas.

**Now then, off to the 'Physical Plain'. **He chuckled to himself, fading away as the former arena darkened, along with a far-away pair of reason-to-be-angry eyes.

_I've seriously got to think it over when I think about taking on a 14 year old invincible alter ego._ were the last words Nicholas thought before he was sent to the outer reaches of his own mind.

Sonic Awoke in a bed, with a concerned Amy by his side in a bed. She noticed Nicholas' bangs disappear, so she thought,

'_Sonic's back.' _"Sigh"_ 'too bad. I was hoping to catch up with Nicky more._' Sonic sat up, with a twinkle in his Emerald eyes.

"Hehehe..." he chuckled quietly.

_'That look on his face, that kinda creeps me out.' _Amy thought, pretending to not have noticed.

**_Amy? _**she heard a voice, it reminded her of someone, but she wasn't sure who, so she shrugged it off, got up, and went through the hallway down to the bathroom to take a shower, chuckling when she passed a fuzzy carpet as it tickled. She then walked in, and stepped in, and started to rinse. What she didn't notice though, is that Sonic smiled, no, smirked, showing a sharp fang that wasn't there before, with a dark gleam in his eyes.

**Hisssss, the Child will be mine. **the creature thought.

**Woah, okay, what's wrong with my brain?** Sonic thought clutching his head, as his eyes turned to a red-green. He rubbed his head, and went to sleep. As soon as he drifted off the creature took control, starting to walk in an awkward, zombie-like way.  
It edged its way to the bathroom, slowly.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH!"

**Author's Note: Sorry, I couldn't do the christmas one, it'll be there next time! BTW, not able to update much do to school n' stuff. TTFN!**


	6. Shades of Black

**Chapter 5: Shades Of Black**

****Sonic awoke in a bed. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned while stretching.

"What happened last night." he said, swinging his legs off the bed. He got up, and walked out into the hallway.

_I should get a shower. I smell... weird. _he thought, walking towards the doorknob to the bathroom. He walked in, and in a few seconds his heart skipped a beat. Blood Stains and claw marks **everywhere.**

_What the Heck happened here?! _he thought. He rushed over to the sink, and saw his eyes were a green-red color.

_Oh no, Not again. _he thought.

Elsewhere, a consciousness floated in Sonic's mind.

_What does he mean by, 'Again'? _Nick wondered.

_I gotta get out of here! Unlike Sonic, I was conscious when that...beast thing took over us._

__**3 days ago;**

Amy was stepping in the shower, when she heard Sonic come in.

"Grr..." he muttered, walking on all fours.

_Da heck. What's he doing? _she thought, looking from a slit in between the shower curtain and the wall.

_Okay, his eyes are red. Never good. Okay, just stand still and maybe he won't notice you._ She then glanced up and remembered; she was in a loud shower.

_Biscuits._ She thought as a lightning-quick Sonic jumped through the curtain, tearing it to pieces.

**AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!**

About 5 minutes after the attack, the Feralsonic, as he had came to be known, ran over to the phone, stood up on his hind legs, and picked up the phone, and called Shadow.

"Shadow, come quick, Amy's hurt!" he said, and hung up the phone. He then gave out a dark chuckle.

_Heheheh, two birds with one stone._

**Author's Note; Sorry for it being short. Although it was okay, I suppose.**

**-Tah  
**


	7. Black and Blue

**Chapter 6: Black and Blue**

_2 1/2 days ago Shadow; 8:38 PM_

_What in the world could've possibly hurt Amy so bad that I have had to come. _Shadow thought as he skated along.

He skated over a stream, causing water to fly everywhere, disturbing some watering geese.

**Honk! Honk! Honk! **"Aaagghh! fffpfpphfoo..." He said as Feathers flew everywhere.

_This had better be worth it..._

**Meanwhile, back at Amy's...**

Amy struggled to drag her bleeding person over by the bathroom phone which, right now, was awful convenient.

_"Ughgh...Can't...Think...Straight..." _she scrambled together, reaching up. She dialed 911.

"Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?" she heard in the phone.

"I'm bleeding half to death on my bathroom floor. My boyfriend's alter ego's alter ego bat me to death while I was in the shower with with a Jug of soap and clawed me up like a scratching post." she said.

"Oh...kay...We'll be there soon." was the last thing Amy heard before passing out.

_Back with Shadow_

_3218 Jade St._ "I'm here." Shadow said pulling up to a walking stop. _Funny... the door is unlocked. Open, even._ He walked inside and looked around. All the lights were off except from the ones in the bathroom. _I got a bad feeling about this._ he thought, darting his eyes around.

**"You have a reason to." **a voice said. "Who goes there?!" Shadow replied whirling around.

**"Dont'cha Remember Me...Faker?!" **the voice said flipping off the ceiling, who had previously been clutching onto it with it's claws.

"Sonic?!" Shadow exclaimed. **"Indeedydo! I'm here to maim you just as I maimed Amy." **he noticed Sonic's eyes glowing red.

_"Ohhh, that can't be good."_ Shadow thought.

**"Shadow! Sonic is only a smidgen more powerful. You can take him, because I know his weaknesses!" **a transparent Sonic with glasses and bangs appeared to say.

**"Quiet fool!" **Feral**-**Sonic said, slashing away the apparition. **"Aaaarrrgggghhhh!" **the Transparent Sonic winced in pain at it smashed into the cabinet.

"Okay, time to fight." Shadow said, dashing toward Feralsonic. **"Nice try."** he said snapping his fingers, making Shadow fly back.

He slammed into the bathroom wall and clutched his chest, his ribs were broken! "(Bikkuri Alert!)" he reared his head back and slumped against the wall. He saw Amy, bleeding. _"Poor gal,"_ he thought before he too passed out.

**Author's Note: Sorry if you think it's short. I've always had trouble making chapters go for very long.**


	8. Wonderful Christmas Time Pt 1

**Chapter 7: A Wonderful Christmas Time Pt. 1  
**

4 weeks later, Dec. 19th, 6:53 PM

Amy woke up in a hospital bed, with a concerned Tails by her side.

"Where are the others?" she implied.

"Good, you're awake. Sonic has disappeared lately, and Knuckles is looking for the Master Emerald pieces again. Shadow is in the next room, walking around, of course, he has to wear a cast." Tails explained, pacing around in the small white room. Amy pondered what happened what exactly became of Nick after Sonic's...attack?

**_Don't worry Amy, I'm fine._ **a familiar voice said.

_Nicky? _she thought back. _**Yeah, it's me.**_a familiar shaped apparition said, materializing.

"How long was I out?" she wondered. _**"About a month or so."**_Nick shrugged. "Great, I missed an entire months worth of Disney shows!"

_**"Don't worry. After the Feral-Sonic left, I set the VCR to record all new stuff. I had to find out when each episode was on though. You'll have about 6 weeks worth of Disney when you get back home in time for Christmas."**_ he explained.

Amy had completely forgot that Christmas was coming soon. "Amy, who are you talking to?" Tails said. "Nicky!" Amy said, pointing towards him. He leaned closer, and whispered, _**"He can't see or hear me."**_"Oh. Okay..." Tails said, returning to his _Mechanic's Monthly _magazine.

_**"****Okay, so we gotta figure out when exactly you'll be home, so I gotta go find out."**_ Nick said, then walked off. _"Good luck with that." _Amy thought.

**_I heard that. I can read your mind in this state._ **_"Drat." _she thought, crossing her scratched up arms.

_5 minutes later..._

**_"Excuse me, when is Amy Rose going home?"_**Nick asked the lady at the desk. She didn't even look up. _**"Excuse Me,**** hello?!"**_ he said, waving his arms.**  
**

_**"Grr...Yaarrgh!"**_he jumped up and slammed his hand on the desk. "Huh, what the?!" she yelled. "Who's there?!" _** "Ugh..."**_he took a piece of paper and wrote;

_When is Amy Rose going home? _"Oh, she'll be going in 3 days." _Thanks. _"You're Wel... Whuh?!"

**Back in Amy's Room...**

**_"You'll be leaving in 3 days_**_**"**_he said, tossing away a pen. "Okay." she said, turning on the TV, trying to find Disney. "What day is it?" Amy asked.

Tails and Nick both said; _**"Fri**_day". "Okay, Disney is coming on right about now. I think A.N.T. Farm is first."

"Fine, I'll watch it too. After that, it's Mythbusters time."

_**"Meh. Me too I guess."**_

"Yayzers!"

**Author's Note: This story goes by slower than real time, kind of like Sonic X. So yeah, It's christmas time.**


	9. Wonderful Christmas Time Pt 2

**Chapter 8: A Wonderful Christmas Time Pt. 2**

The Disney 'Night of Premieres' had just ended, and Amy started feeling a bit woozy. "Oogh, the loss of blood really got to me, man. I think I'm gonna pass out." she groaned. _**"Don't worry, you'll be fine." **_Nick replied, and as soon as he finished his sentence, she passed out. _**Go figure. **_Nick thought.

_Meanwhile In the far edge of the forest..._

_Ihavetostayawayfromthem...thebeasttakesover... _were the words Sonic's troubled mind were slurring together. _It's no use Sonic, You will become mine._The Feral-sonic replied in his mind.

_Ohgreat, themoonisoutnowtoo. Onlyamatteroftime'tilltransform. _Sonic thought, shuddering at the thought of a WEREHOG feral-sonic. _Foolish child, with that lycanthropy of yours, I can easily destroy anyone in my path._ "Hurk!" Sonic groaned, as the Feral-Sonic started controlling his legs, to go out into the moonlight.

_OhcrapIcan'tletthishappen, notwhilemyfriends are at stake. _he said, finally mustering the strength to think straight. Feralsonic caused Sonic fall into a patch of moonlight, and Sonic said, "Okay, you...Feral-Sonic, I'm not gonna be influenced by you anymore. My friends will not be touched!" He then grabbed his sword, which appeared instantaneously, and cut his legs off. "AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" was the noise that could be heard all throughout the city. "My friends...will be safe now... for the time being..." he muttered, before passing out in a pool of his own blood, transforming the whole time, without even flinching.

_Back with Nicholas_

_**"Oh sweet lord that hurts!" **_Nick said falling over, crying out in agony. _**"Why would Sonic cut off his own legs!" **_Nick yelled, clutching his legs. He also noticed that he had turned into a wolf-like version of himself. _**"Oh...Kay... Amy, why am I the wolfman?"**_ No answer. _**"Oh yeah, shes asleep. **__**Okay, so now I have to get her home in two days. But first, I should probably go find Sonic. ****Because if he DID cut cut off his legs, I'd disappear from him dying soon enough.**_

**"**Alright, Lets go." Nick swerved around, and saw Shadow in the doorway with his cast on. _**"How can you see and hear me?" **_he said, confused.

"I can detect Chaos Life forms. It just so happens that your a being made of pure chaos energy at the moment." he replied. _**"So why is Amy able to see me too?"**_

"Well, she probably has a strong bond, causing you to appear to her on the physical plain." Shadow said, almost curious. _**"Alright, enough talk, we gotta go find Sonic." **_Nick said, as they dashed out into the hallway. "Bye Shadow." Tails said waving, barely even paying attention because of the Mythbusters marathon.

_Sometime Later..._

Nick and Shadow arrive in a glade in the middle of the forest where Sonic lay half-dead, and hid behind a bush. _**"Sick, Bro."**_Nick said, looking at Sonic's severed legs. _**"Shouldn't we go over there and help him?" **_said Sonic's Lycanthropic counterpart.

"Owie." said the gruff-voiced fluffy werewolf-hedgehog. "He's coming to, obviously." Shadow said, holding out his hand in front of Nick, making him go _**"Oof!" **_he said, falling over, being whacked in the throat by his arm. _**"Gak! Really?!"**_ he said, gazing up at Shadow, but he just ignored him.

_**"Ugh," **_Nick flattened his ears. _**"Let's go already and take him with us.** **He's not gonna be going anywhere anytime soon without us." **_he complained. "Fine, but be quiet." Shadow replied. _**"Alrighty, time to go, me." **_he said, grabbing Sonic's leg, or what was left of it, and they started dragging him back.

_**"Ew."**_

**Authors Note: In case your wondering, NicAmy won't be for a couple more chapters, but stay tuned, guys! Thank you all for 1,000 views! This story is my second biggest accomplishment on internet terms, right below my LittleBigPlanet level being played 3,500 times in a single night. (Pardon my nerdy.) Anyways, thank you, and be sure to leave a review!**

**(Introducing the new Atbash code, revealing future chapter points and such!) **

**This chapter's Code: UVIZO HLMRX'H XIFHS**


	10. Walkin' In a Winter Wonderland

_**Chapter 9: Walkin' (and talkin') in a Winter Wonderland  
**_

_**9:18 PM, Dec. 19, Snowy Forest**_

Werehog Nick and (Regular) Shadow were dragging an unconscious Sonic through the woods. Sonic had cut his legs off, which admittedly made him a leeetle bit sick, but he spent a lot of time with Little John, so that helped. _**"So anyways, where are we taking this hairy lump?" **_Nick asked, glancing behind his shoulder at the unconscious Were-Sonic. "Back to the hospital, of course." he replied. They continued on for another few minutes, when Shadow said something that made Nicholas stop;

"Why do you and Sonic hate each other?" he asked. _**"Well, I don't hate him, I just have a strong dislike for him. I mean, he's always so close to Amy, which bothers me, because I had to sit through it."**_ Nick replied, starting to drag Sonic again. "Not that I'm the talky kind of person, but I can tell you this; You need to tell her how much you care if it bothers you THAT much." Shadow told him, feeling humiliated that he knows so much about this kind of thing. _**"Well, actually, that's just it. I can't. I don't have the courage." **_They set Sonic down for a few moments, but while they were talking, Sonic's eyes opened, only with red-green pupils, sharp fangs, Feral-Sonic is back. "_Idiots._" it whispered.

_-20 hours later- **5:23 PM, Dec. 20, Amy's Hospital Room**  
_

Amy woke up in her hospital bed the next morning, wondering where everybody had gone. _I wonder where Nick could've gone. __**I'm right here.**_she turned around to see a battered Nick, being held up by Shadow, who had a black eye and a limp arm. "Yeah, Feral-Sonic did that." Shadow said plainly, shrugging. "Where is he now?" she asked. _**"Right here." **_Nick said, standing up, and tossed a unconscious Sonic on the ground. He had cybernetic legs, which looked like a pair of steel hiking boots. "Holy crap what happened?!" she yelled. "WELLLL, he chopped his legs off to keep us safe. Well, now we know how well that worked out." Shadow said, rolling his eyes. Nick climbed into Sonic as if he was a stepladder, and Sonic's features changed. His eyes opened, and turned from red-green to a green-grey color, his bangs grew out, and he grew taller by about 4 inches. _**"Well that just about does it. Amy hand me my glasses."**_he said feeling his arm around the room. She put the Glasses on him, and Nick realized that he was leaning on a lamp, and then he fell. **"Aargh!"** "Well, that works, I guess." Shadow snickered.


	11. Christmas Presents

-Chapter 10: Christmas Time-

Amy finally was leaving the hospital, and Nick was happy they could finally go home. Sonic was still unconscious at the time, so they had to throw him into the car, and yet he still didn't wake up. _**"Wow." **_Nick said climbing into the back. Amy got in the passenger while Shadow started to drive. Sonic stirred.

"Hmm? Sonic, you awake?" "Yeah, I am now anyway." he said, eyes pulsing like a heartbeat, green to red constantly. _**"Dude. What's wrong with your eyes?" **_Nick wondered. "Nothing, I'm fine." _**"Are you su-" **_"I said I'm Fine!"

_**":I" **_"Sorry, this guy is hard to control." Sonic said, holding his head.

_**"Okay... anyways, want me to continue that story about when I dissappeared, nearly for good?..."**_

_**I was chasing after the ball. I had almost grabbed it, when a semi-truck came hurtling my way. I was panicking, and was froze to the spot. Not because I was afraid, but because I got stuck in wet cement.**_

"Go figure." _**"Shut up Sonic."**_

_**Anyways, I was transported into my own head, as I felt my body morphing into someone else. I saw through my eyes like it was a television, seeing myself dodge the semi-truck with a kickflip up onto a raincover in front of a restaurant.**_

"Ugh. It feels like we've been driving for DAYS." Sonic said, slumping his head. _**"My story was over anyway, but was that necessary?"**_ Nick complained.

"Yes." Minutes passed before... _**"Insert funny dialogue here. Nick broke the Silence! Touchdown!"**_he said, as they pulled up to Amy's house on a cliff. _**"Was it really such a good idea to make a house on a cliff?"**_Nick said plainly.

"Ooh boy, I wonder what Santa got me!" Tails said, hovering over to the door. _**"LOLSanta."**_Nick lawled. "Was that really needed?" Shadow humphed. "Hey Shad, you finally talked!" Sonic said.

"I just wanted that conversation to be over. Why are you four so giddy?" Shadow said, before Amy replied simply; "It's Christmas, foo!" she then ran up to the door and thrust it open; **"Woohoo!" **the four said, dashing in, Shadow lagged in behind. "Sigh."

"I wonder which one is mi- Whaaa?" Tails said, mouth gaping at a gigantic wrapped box with the biggest bow you've ever seen. "Woo!" he said jumping into the box, only to jump back out, pale-faced. "What's wrong?" Amy wondered. "T-t-t-take a look!" he said, tearing up. They all looked inside, then recoiled in shock, it was a portal to the future.

And there, in the center of it all, was a certain blue hedgehog, on top of his dead alter ego. It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Just so you know Sonic was the killer, not the killee. Anyway, it's been so long! Anyways I already know what the ending is going to be, but you'll find out soon enough.**


	12. 105

Hello, everybody. I don't know where the story is headed right now, I know I've only done one chapter in forever, but I need to brainstorm, 'kay?

This chapter will be deleted when the Ch. 11 is up

- Tahu


End file.
